


silent night

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rivals, mafia, mentions of aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“calm down! you’re scaring me!”“you’re trembling.”
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 24





	silent night

you sat on the cold concrete floor of the dark alley you were left in, quietly sobbing. you saw, through your blurred vision, people walk by on the main street- but no one seemed to look at you.

clutching your knees, you pressed your forehead against them and tried to breathe normally. you were so focused on your breathing that you did not hear the stranger approach you.

“is everything okay? why are you he-”

you lifted your head and screamed, moving away from the man. he raised his hands up as if to surrender and watched you curiously. you probably looked like a mess, you thought, with your hair tangled and a puffy, red face from crying.

 **“calm down! you’re scaring me!”** he said, “i am not going to hurt you, i promise.”

you stared at him for a while.

“i’m going to ask again, is everything okay? what happened?” he continued.

“i-i d-don’t know.” you replied, your voice was raspy and strained, “i don’t r-remember.”

you weren’t exactly lying- you didn’t remember _most of it_. the stranger nodded, as he understood that you weren’t telling the truth for your own reasons, and held out his hand for you to grab. after a few seconds of giving it a good thought, you reached out for him.

“my name is san,” he lifted you up, one of his arms snaking around your waist to keep you up, “you don’t need to tell me yours. i hope you don’t mind, i will take you to my house, it’s safer than being here alone.”

you held on to his arm for security and the both of you started walking away from the alley. the arm on your waist was holding you tightly, as if san was afraid you’d slip from his grasp. he was walking fast and you were trying your best to keep up with him. luckily, in a few minutes you had arrived to san’s apartment. on the elevator ride, he looked at you carefully, examining you.

when his hand reached for your neck, you flinched and closed your eyes. he noticed but he didn’t move back, instead he gently let his fingers graze over the finger marks that were left on it. it didn’t hurt but it reminded you of what had happened.

he held your hand and pulled you gently towards the door of his home. he opened the door and let you in, closing it behind you. he helped you take off your shoes and you breathed in deeply.

“the bathroom is over there,” he pointed to a door down the hallway, “you can take a shower, i’ll find something that fits you.”

you nodded and slowly made your way to the bathroom, locking the door when you got in. san walked to his bedroom, rummaging through his wardrobe to find a big t-shirt and sweatpants that would fit you. when he heard the water run, he sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

the hot water relaxed your muscles as it poured down your back and you reached for your scalp, letting the water run through your hair. you looked around for shower gel and started lathering your body.

“i think i got one of wooyoung’s victims...” san spoke, running his fingers through his hair. “no, she’s fine, i think. no, i don’t think he did it, he probably ordered someone else.”

he sighed, “and no, i don’t know why he did that, she doesn’t look like she's part of anything.”

while san was talking to his colleague, you had finished your shower and you wrapped a towel around your body. you opened the door to the hallway and looked around. san’s bedroom door was opened, so he saw you and motioned you to come in. the rest of his house was cold in comparision to the bathroom.

 **“you’re trembling,”** san whispered, grabbing the clothes he had picked for you, “i’ll be outside, take your time.”

“thank you so much, san.” you replied, recieving a smile from him.

san left the room, still on the phone. you waited until he closed the door, dropped the towel and started getting dressed. you didn’t mean to, but you tried to listen to san’s conversation. when you pressed your ear to the door, you heard his soft voice, coated with worry and a slight hint of anger.

feeling guilty of evesdropping, you shook your head and opened the door softly. san greeted you with a warm smile, as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“sorry, i was just taking care of some business.”

“it’s okay, don’t worry.”

san held your hand and took you to the living room, sitting down on the couch and gently pulling you down with him. you sat beside him and watched as he reached for the remote and turned on the tv. you didn’t understand why you felt so comfortable around him and in his house, but it felt like a safe haven.

“i don’t want to pry and make you uncomfortable,” he started, turning his face to look at you, “are you sure you don’t remember anything that happened? i just want to help you.”

your cheeks turned red, remembering that you had kind of lied to him.

“i remember some parts of it, i guess.” you admitted, “i just remember leaving work and being pulled to that alley, one guy that had his face covered just took all of my things and i tried to fight back.”

“out of nowhere?” san questioned.

he knew they couldn’t have attacked you for no reason, but he didn’t want to start assuming things that weren’t true.

you looked at your hands, “i think so, i don’t think i have done anything to deserve that.”

san took a better look at you. you didn’t feel uncomfortable but a little bit flustered by the way he was looking at you so intensely.

“you remind me of someone,” he scrunched his eyebrows, deep in thought, “a friend of mine.”

you weren’t sure how to react so you nodded and kept looking at your hands.

“wait, did you say where you work at?” he asked.

“no, i actually didn’t... i work at the thrift shop in the main street, right next to the post office.”

san felt relieved and anxious at the same time, “do you know mingi?”

“i- yes, he’s my brother.” you frowned, “how do you know him?”

“i work with him.”

you only managed to let out an “oh”. you realised that you had no way of contacting him, since your phone was stolen. you still didn’t understand why all of this had happened, but you asked san if you could talk to him through his phone.

“yes, but do you mind if i talk to him first?” san replied to your request.

you let san leave the room and call mingi. you waited for a few minutes, you could hear san saying “calm down” multiple times and that made you worry about your brother. when san came back, he handed you his phone and smiled.

“(y/n)!” mingi yelled, making you jump, “are you okay? are you hurt? do you need me to come pick you up? you can trust san but if you don’t feel comfortable, let me know and i’ll be there in seconds.”

“mingi, calm down,” you repeated what san had been telling him, “i’m okay, i’m not hurt, don’t worry about me-”

“how can i not worry? you’re my little sister and you got attacked over some dumb shit.” he sighed, “i know you’re in safe hands. i’m going to buy you a new phone tomorrow.”

“it’s okay, mingi, don’t worry about that right now.” you tried to reassure him, “are _you_ okay? i haven’t seen you in a few days, i was worried...”

“i’m fine, i’m fine...”

san watched as you continued to talk to mingi on the phone, you were pacing around the living room and san saw you smile for the first time. you also looked more relieved, just listening to your brother’s voice brought you peace. when you hung up, you gave san his phone back.

“what kind of job do you have that makes my brother go missing?” you asked, frustration lacing your voice, “actually, i don’t know if i even want to know what’s going on. i just want my brother to be safe.”

san felt guilt corrode his body- he knew mingi was very much attached to you and that was okay to deal with, but now he knows you and sees how much you care, to the point that you don’t even mind what has happened to you. he could see clearly that you also had bruises on your arms and a small cut on your cheek. he felt scared of what mingi could do if he saw you in that state- he has already caused too much trouble.

_“i don’t think you need to know either.”_


End file.
